Krinole
"Bro... Please come home soon." —'Krinole', "Farewells of an Era" Krinole is the character whose story the series follows. From his nurturing and learning from his brother Mr. Tedy in Season 1, to his leading and fighting against Monsieur Bonjour's Army in Season 4, Toy Island is truly Krinole's story. History ''Toy Island'' Krinole debuted in Season 1, and he plays the central role in this season. In almost every episode, a problem arises that Krinole tries to solve, but through his method he makes it worse. Santa Claus, being the stubborn old coot that he is, tries his method, and makes it even worse. Mr. Tedy then shows off his smarts and solves the problem his way, before teaching Krinole a lesson that is related to the episode that solved the problem. This continues through much of the season, and thus the episodes mostly focus on Krinole. As the show rolled over into Season 2, Krinole gains a new sidekick and best friend in Huffy. Though he is quite timid, the two are closer than anyone else. Krinole would often times take the leader's responsibilities throughout this season, but whenever he is overwhelmed by the islanders' demands, or by his sadness while reminiscing about his brother, Huffy is always there to support him and cheer him up. Starting in the second episode, Krinole and the other islanders are continuously attacked by the Triple M Crew. While Krinole still does not know their motives, he has linked their attacks to his connection to Mr. Tedy. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, Krinole plays an important role in gathering the Chords of Harmonic Progression. In Season 3, most of whatever happened in Season 2 continues over, except that to show character development Krinole acts as a better leader than before. However, he very rarely reminisces about Mr. Tedy. He must also fight against Monsieur Bonjour's army, which is a much stronger force than the measly Triple M Crew. Thus, in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Krinole is able to demonstrate his Krinole Fu as he faces off against the villains. By Season 4 though, Krinole has lost his unique personality in order to gain a neutral protagonist for the show. Though he is still a leader, he has a very neutral personality and does not show too much uniqueness in himself. When Kirby betrays the Toy Island Crew, Krinole is able to use his Krinole Fu once again to thwart Kirby's plots or those of Monsieur Bonjour. Later, when Kirby asks for forgiveness and to rejoin the Toy Island Crew, Krinole shows his compassion and lets him return. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", Krinole is reminded of Mr. Tedy for the first time since Season 2 when he receives a lost postcard and a photo of him from the magical gift boxes. In Season 5, Krinole returns with some more personality akin to Season 3, although he has more experience being a leader. However, even though he is older, he is still a kid, so that shows through sometimes as well. Here, Krinole is seen helping Jane conduct scientific research on the Island, and he also helped save a group of travelling merchants from the native Spear Guys. On two occasions he has been reminded of Mr. Tedy, and now that he is older he no longer becomes teary-eyed thinking of him. This allows him to begin his investigation as to why the Toy Island Crew is a target of two different villains. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Krinole appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! alongside the Toy Island Crew and various Mickey and Mickay Show! protagonists, like Mickey Mouse, Sumi, and Orca. He is seen being able to interact very well with them. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Krinole appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as the sole playable character. Like in the original movie, Krinole must retrieve the Chords of Harmonic Progression and return them to their original shrines, with the help of his friends. Krinole is able to use his Krinole Fu to punch, kick, and spin through enemies to reach the end of each level. He can also receive help from his friends via Friend Boxes. Krinole's signature ability, his Krinole Power, debuted in this game. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Krinole appears as a playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. He is speedy but also lightweight. He is seen to use his Krinole Fu and Krinole Power to good use. His story mode involves him fighting the other Toy Island characters just to try out a new technique that he is developing for his Krinole Fu. Krinole fights with various punches and kicks, all techniques of his Krinole Fu. Most of his attacks combo well together. His regular special is Krinole Spin where he spins quickly. His side special is Super Combo where he strings together a variety of jumping and rolling kicks. His up special is Helicopter Spin where he spins upwards. His down special is Drill Spin where he drills underground temporarily and can pop back out unexpectedly. His Final Smash is Krinole Power where he unleashes a wide beam of energy in front of him. Krinole returns as a playable character in Friends' Kombat II. Once again, he utilises Krinole Fu and Krinole Power to defeat his opponents. Krinole is set to return in Friends' Kombat: United as a playable character. ''Friends' Hockey'' Krinole is a playable character in Friends' Hockey, where he is available from the start. He is a Speed type character, where he excels in getting around the course. However, his aiming suffers as a result. His Power Shot is Krinole Power, where he takes in a lot of energy and concentrates it into hitting the puck, which goes flying towards the net. If it hits the goalie, they are left stunned on the ice. ''Curtis Ball Tournament'' Krinole is a default playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a Speed type character, so he excels in Land Speed and Dodge. He also has above average Skill. However, he lacks in Power, Defense, and Reach. He is a default member of Team Krinole. His special ability is Krinole Power, where all his stats increase by one for a short period of time. His friend ability is Krinole Fu where he spins a friend around and throws them towards the goal for a good shot. ''Toy Island Party! Krinole is a playable character available from the start in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Krinole is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a lightweight character so he can only drive small vehicles. He gives a small speed bonus to the karts he drives. His track is Krinole Racecourse, which is a large, easy, loop-shaped course. Character Krinole debuted in Season 1 as a naive, innocent character who is still young. Thus, whenever he tries to solve a problem, he always fails. However, since his brother is always successful in the resolution of the problem, he begins to look up to and idolize him. As well, since it was Mr. Tedy who raised him, it makes it even more heartbreaking for him when he leaves the Island forever. In Seasons 2 and 3, Krinole attempts to act as the Island's leader, attempting to use the knowledge he learned from his brother in context. He is courageous and a good leader. However, whenever he thinks about his brother, who becomes sad, and thus needs cheering up from his best friend Huffy. By Season 4, his personality is diminished into a sort of neutral character, not displaying any defining personality traits. Instead, he simply talks and does things. As well, since Mr. Tedy is not mentioned at all in the regular episodes, he does not get teary-eyed since he does not think about him. He has also shown compassion when Kirby asks to rejoin the Toy Island Crew after betraying them. In Season 5, some personality is returned to Krinole. He is still brave and courageous like in past seasons, but he also acts somewhat childishly from time to time. Of course, he has experience being a leader from the past seasons. Now that he is older, he does not get as teary-eyed thinking about Mr. Tedy, so he has now begun his investigations into why the Toy Island Crew is the target of the villainous groups. Appearance Krinole is a medium brown bear. He has black, round eyes, a black nose, and an apparent mouth. He wears a red- and white-striped scarf, and he has a red Christmas hat with white fluff lining the bottom and a white pom-pom at the top. Fighting Krinole has developed his own martial art style that combines elements from kung fu, karate, tai chi, and taekwondo. It is known as Krinole Fu. He has never mentioned it, and instead it has only been named in his official character biographies. However, he is known to have used it to fight off the enemies in the rare cases that there are fight scenes. Krinole has also sometimes ridden on Huffy's back, allowing Huffy to plow through enemies and get Krinole to certain areas. He has also ridden Coela in some episodes when he must go somewhere across the water. In both cases, he has exhibited his ability to fight on top of either ally. A special power that he exhibits only in video games is Krinole Power. When he activates it, he becomes extremely powerful and in that game he is usually powered up. However, it only works for a specific time limit. It is stated in his character biographies that he gained this power through continuous meditation, and in order for it to work he must activate some sort of energy inside his body that makes him more powerful. It also says that he becomes extremely tired after using it, though that does not occur in the games. Official profiles and statistics Season 1 bio: Krinole is a young and naive bear living on Toy Island with his brother Mr. Tedy. Krinole still has a lot to learn, so whenever he tries to solve a problem it doesn't always end up how he wants it to. Still, his brother is teaching him whenever he gets the chance, so Krinole shouldn't be too far behind. Season 5 bio: Krinole has always been courageous, and he's always been helpful, so it comes to no surprise that he'll welcome Jane the scientist or the travelling merchants to his humble home. Of course, he'll also have to be wary of that dastardly Triple M Crew and their new lieutenant, Flaggy, who seems to be up to no good. Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: Krinole is our hero, and he's off to retrieve the Chords of Harmonic Progression and return them to their rightful locations. He's going to have to use his Krinole Fu to punch, kick, and spin his way through hordes of enemies, but luckily he also has his special Krinole Power that he can use for a massive effect. Friends' Racing bio: Krinole may be light but that doesn't make him a pushover. He's ready to swerve his way past opponents and squeeze through tight places to get to first place! Hierarchy Since the early development stages for Season 1, the creators meant for the story of the series to be around a central character, and that character ended up becoming Krinole. He then remained the series' main protagonist throughout all of the succeeding seasons, and his relatively high popularity have also allowed him to remain so important. Note that the hierarchy levels do not apply to The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Trivia *Krinole's name comes from the fact that his tag was supposed to say "Kringle" but he read it as Krinole. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters